Closing units of injection molding machines which typically comprise a swivel cylinder for actuation are used for applying the necessary increased closing forces between the cooperating mold parts of the form tool. The swivel plate and swivel cylinder act on a displaceable intermediate plate which forms one mold gripping plate of the closing unit. Since the swivel plate and the swivel cylinder are centrifugal masses which are moved relatively quickly and must be displaced twice for each work cycle (i.e., after closing and before opening the form tool), the proper working of the closing unit can be impaired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a closing unit in order to dispense with rapidly moved centrifugal masses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a closing unit for an injection molding machine which is more economical to construct.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a closing unit which includes two multiple-wedge or star-section bodies provided as coupling between the central die and the pressure cushion and are arranged to be displaceable at an angle in a defined manner relative to one another in the normal direction of the opening and closing of the form tool.